Tengo Algo Que Decirte
by Roddy Ritsu
Summary: Luego de estar juntos largo rato, Misaki decide que en verdad quiere estar con Usagi y es hora de que su hermano lo sepa. Para Fabi, ¡Feliz navidad!


Ahí estaban los tres, sentados en la sala del escritor Usagi Akihiko, este en uno de sus sillones rosas junto a Misaki.  
Con ellos estaba Takahiro, el hermano del menor, que también se sentaba en uno de los sillones rosas frente a ellos.  
Había pasado ya un momento de silencio, Usagi recargaba sus codos en sus rodillas y su barbilla en sus puños como cuando estaba pensando, y veía fijamente a Takahiro, que estaba sentado con la espalda recta con sus manos reposando en sus piernas sin saber bien a donde mirar.  
Y Misaki tenía cara de estar muriendo desparramado en el sillón arrepintiéndose por un momento de la decisión que había tomado.  
Susuki-san, el oso gigante de Usagi estaba entre el y Misaki, este lo había puesto ahí para que no pasara nada raro y calmar un poco sus nervios, lo cual no le había gustado al mayor.

Luego de quedarse un momento en silencio, Usagi habló  
–Bien, Takahiro, haz de tener entendido que vienes porque hay algo importante Misaki debe decirte– dijo viéndolo con seriedad, Misaki le lanzó una mirada asesina, ¿Por qué Usagi debía ponerse en su papel de señor maduro y dejarle a el toda la responsabilidad?  
–¡O-oye! ¡¿Por qué yo?!...– Antes de que terminara de reclamar, el escritor lo calló viéndolo con el ceño fruncido  
–¿Ah? Pues porque ha sido tu idea– Recordó como lo había sorprendido el menor con las palabras que dijo y la seguridad que había tenido, "Usagi-san, planeo decirle a mi hermano que quiero estar contigo".

Misaki suspiró, no podía pelear así con Usagi delante de su hermano, no era conveniente  
–Uh, Misaki, ¿Pasó algo malo?– Preguntó su hermano preocupado –¿Acaso te han suspendido de la escuela?...–  
–No, no, no es nada de eso– Lo interrumpió Misaki levantándose armándose de valor y luego volviéndose a sentar inmediatamente con la vista baja jugando con sus pulgares  
–Ya veo... ¿Qué es en ese caso? Sabes que puedes confiar en mi– Lo animó su hermano  
–Misaki– Usagi le dijo con la mirada que ya no podía echarse para atrás y asintió.

El menor suspiró aún con la vista baja y tomó aire sonrojándose  
–Verás, nii-chan, lo que pasa es que yo...– Alzó la vista para verlo– Quiero a Usagi-san, y quiero estar con el–  
En ese momento Usagi abrió los ojos sorprendido pues no esperaba que en serio.  
En ese instante la pareja esperó que Takahiro se sorprendiera pero en vez de esto, el sonrió y suspiró con tranquilidad  
–Ah, así que era eso– Asintió –Muy bien Misaki, me alegra que hayas llegado a tenerle a Usagi el mismo afecto que yo le tengo, te dije que era un gran amigo– Dijo alegrándose.  
Usagi se golpeo la frente con su palma y se talló las sienes frustrado.  
Misaki sintió que se quería morir y un aura de frustración lo rodeo para luego interrumpir a su hermano alarmado y nervioso  
–N-nii-chan, creo que no me expliqué bien... Y-yo en serio quiero estar con el– Explicó intentado ser claro a pesar de sus nervios  
–Hai, hai– Asintió Takahiro levantándose y acariciando la cabeza de Misaki –Entiendo que en serio quieras vivir con el, es lo más cercano que has tenido a un padre desde que eras niño y yo no he podido estar cuidándote desde que me casé–  
–¡N-no me refiero a eso!– Misaki empezó a frustrarse y volteó a ver a Usagi suplicándole con la mirada que le ayudara  
–Sí, sí, no digo que lo veas como un padre, después de todo es tu amigo, me alegra que te sientas cómodo viviendo aquí– Takahiro le sonrió y luego se dirigió a Usagi –Gracias por cuidar de él  
–Takahiro...– Usagi estaba por decir algo cuando el celular del hermano de Misaki sonó  
–¿Hola?– Respondió este – Ah, sí, estoy en la ciudad, vine a ver a mi hermano con mi esposa... Sí, me parece muy bien, le diré, no vemos– Takahiro colgó el teléfono y se dirigió a ellos  
–Saldré con mi esposa y un amigo, estaré en la ciudad hasta el fin de semana así que...–  
–Nii-chan, ¡Espera!– Misaki se levantó de golpe –¡Sobre lo que dije...!  
–No te preocupes por eso– Le sonrió su hermano –Puedes vivir con Usagi-san si así quieren, la vez pasada que intenté llevarte fue un malentendido–  
–Takahiro– Usagi lo interrumpió esta vez con mucha seriedad –No haz entendido nada–  
–¿Uh?– Takahiro lo vio con curiosidad –¿Qué fue lo que no entendí?–  
–Te voy a dar una explicación más breve y simple– Declaró Usagi tomando a Misaki por el brazo y plantándole un profundo y beso repentinamente mientras lo abrazaba con ternura.  
El menor se sonrojó fuertemente y sintió que su corazón latía como nunca intentando imaginar la expresión de su hermano.  
Usagi soltó a Misaki y volteó a ver a Takahiro que los veía fijamente como si estuviera en trance  
–N-nii-chan...– A Misaki le tembló la voz  
–Takahiro, estoy enamorado de Misaki, y el quiere estar conmigo– Dijo Usagi firmemente  
Takahiro no reaccionaba, primero vio a Misaki como si quisiera percatarse de que no estaba lastimado y luego a Usagi como preguntando qué había sucedido  
–Pero, Misaki... Tú...– Takahiro suspiró pesadamente y se dejó caer en el sillón intentando organizar sus ideas, ¿Su hermanito era gay?... ¿Usagi lo era? El mayor siempre nunca había tenido una relación seria con alguna mujer, pero era muy popular entre las chicas... Pero lo que más le sorprendía era su hermano... Misaki, nunca había tenido novia, ni se había ocupado en esos asuntos, pero nunca se le había pasado eso por la cabeza... ¡Era solo un niño! Para el lo era  
–Takahiro– Usagi se sentó junto a el –Yo jamás le haría daño a Misaki, ni dejaría que nadie lo lastimara, no quiero que pienses que hiciste mal al confiar en mi–  
Misaki veía a su hermano temblando y se sentó sintiendo que debía decir algo ante el silencio de su hermano  
–N-nii-chan... Sobre lo que pasó ahorita... No quiero que pienses que yo estoy en contra de esto...–  
Su hermano lo vio y suspiró con cansancio y confusión, el problema no era que Misaki fuera gay, o que Usagi lo fuera, después de todo no tenía nada en contra de esas preferencias... Pero no podía creer que estuvieran juntos, jamás se imaginó a su hermanito de esa forma con su mejor amigo  
–¿Por qué nunca lo mencionaste?– Habló al fin Takahiro y Misaki lo vio afligido  
–¿Estás enojado? No había encontrado el momento, quería esperar a que esto fuera algo serio para que nada fuera en vano...–  
–Así que estás seguro de que lo quieres...– Su hermano suspiró pasándose las manos por el rostro –Oh dios...–  
–Deja que te explique– Usagi vio a Misaki con ternura por lo que acababa de decir y luego de sentó frente a Takahiro –Yo estoy enamorado de Misaki, jamás lo lastimaría, sin el yo no sería nada, soy un desastre, no puedo cuidar de mi mismo, y él me ha comprendido como nadie, por eso te estoy pidiendo que confíes en mi nuevamente–  
–Usagi... Sabes que eres mi mejor amigo, confío en ti más que en nadie...– Takahiro suspiró –Pero no lo sé...–  
–Nii-chan... Algún día yo iba a tener pareja– Misaki habló intentando no bajar la vista –¿No es mejor que sea alguien con quien ya estás familiarizado? Es decir, sabes que Usagi-san no me haría daño–  
–Yo jamás obligaría a Misaki a hacer algo que no quisiera– Dijo Usagi con su cara de buen chico  
Misaki vio a Usagi con cara de "Mentiroso"  
Y este le vio con cara de "Cállate"  
–Ya veo... Bueno– Suspiró su hermano –Creo que eso es cierto... Vaya, esto si que es repentino, pero confío en ti, Usagi– Asintió  
Me alegro de que lo hayas tomado bien– Asintió Usagi –No te defraudaré–  
Luego de eso Takahiro y Usagi conversaron un momento, se dieron un apretón de manos en señal de su amistad de hombres y Takahiro se fue, aunque sin notarse muy convencido de que debería dejarlos solos.  
–Ah, eso fue muy cansado– Misaki se dejó caer como si acabara de quitarse un gran peso de encima, Usagi lo atrapó y lo besó  
–Te dije que todo saldría bien–  
–Bueno... Aunque no lo veo muy convencido...–  
–Menos mal que no entré en detalles sobre lo que hago contigo en la...–  
–CÁLLATE– Misaki le cubrió la boca a Usagi antes de que este terminara de hablar, Usagi tomó su mano y lamió levemente sus dedos.  
De un momento a otro, Susuki-san estaba de barrera entre ellos de nuevo.

Ahora que Takahiro sabía de su relación creían que estarían mucho más tranquilos, a excepción del pequeño detalle de que ahora este se la pasaba llamando a casa cada cinco minutos para preguntar si interrumpía algo o si todo estaba bien.  
–Le tomará tiempo acostumbrarse, al menos no suena enojado– Explicaba Misaki intentando calmar a Usagi que se ponía con humor de perros cada vez que los interrumpían en sus momentos de "Entregarse amor" poniendo a Misaki en una incómoda situación ya que siempre insistía en contestar, otras veces Usagi lo hacía y calmaba a Takahiro con su papel de hombre maduro y encantador.  
Así tuvieron que pasar los próximos meses hasta que Takahiro lo aceptó del todo, o hasta que le llegó la cuenta del teléfono.  
Fin.


End file.
